Last Scene
by superninny-chan
Summary: For those of you read and enjoyed The Lily's Path, this is for you. As mentioned, this is the sequel to The Lily's Path! Hope you enjoy it, now here's the summary:
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Do not, I repeat, DO NOT read this unless you have read my first story, _The Lily's Path_. This is the sequel to that story and you won't understand this story unless you've read that one. So, if you haven't read _The Lily's Path_, go ahead, and then come back and read this one, 'cause I am not going into any kind of review or recap of the past in this story. It picks up right where the last one left off. And for those of you who did read my first story, thanks for your support, and I'm posting this for you! Anyways, I hope you guys like it. And just to make sure you know, Jane is the girl Yuri was riding with at the end of _The Lily's Path_. I know I didn't mention her by name then—I wasn't sure if I was going to keep her or not, so yeah. Wow, really long Author's Note! Ok, all done, not let's get crackin'!

* * *

"I can't believe we're here!" Jane squealed, practically leaping out of the taxi in her eagerness. Yuri shook her head and chuckled to herself, eyeing Jane with mild disapproval and amusement.

"Are you going to pay the man, or what?" She said. "I would, but I kind of need money to do that, sorry dear," she sneered.

Jane let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to the trunk of the car. "Don't you think I should get my bags first?" She said, tapping sharply on the trunk, indicating for the taxi driver to open it. "If we pay him now, he'll zoom off and we'll hear neither hide nor hair of my bags ever again.

"Well you're more savvy about travel than I am anyway, so you should know," Yuri replied, walking over to Jane and helping her with the bags. "Besides, they're your bags anyway, so it's no skin off my nose. I should've just let him drive off with your bags, to teach you to be more careful with your belongings."

"Thanks a lot," Jane replied, pulling a large duffel bag out of the car. "The money to pay for your expenses is in here too, you know." Yuri shrugged lazily, causing Jane to scowl at her before turning to the driver and paying their fare. The taxi zoomed off, leaving the young women in the middle of a crowded sidewalk with three large bags strewn about them. "You could stand to show a little more appreciation, Yuri."

Yuri smirked and turned to the young girl standing beside, her. Jane's head was cocked to one side, her hands at her hips, her lips pursed in an expression that made her already weasel-like face look more so. Yuri laughed lightly and hugged Jane, quickly squeezing her shoulders. "You know I do," she murmured.

Jane smiled brightly. "Yeah, I know," she replied. Slinging one bag over her back and taking another into her arms, Jane turned to Yuri. "I'm famished, aren't you?" Before Yuri even opened her mouth to answer, Jane said, "Yeah, starving. Let's go find a place eat, shall we?" With that, Jane began walking briskly down the sidewalk. "You coming or not?" She yelled over her shoulder at Yuri. Yuri sighed and shook her head. Throwing the remaining bag over her back, Yuri smiled and followed her companion down the sidewalk.

Yuri was glad to sit down after walking several blocks with that large bag hanging from her back. As it turned out, Jane was a very picky eater and would not enter just any restaurant. Yuri could really care less. Although she was hungry, she didn't really feel like eating anything at the moment. She let Jane order for her, remaining silent all the while, as the waiter swiftly jotted their orders down.

"Ok," Jane said as the waiter left, "we'll eat and then I'll ask to use the facilities here so I can call my friend so she can pick us up, just like I said. How does that sound?"

Yuri shrugged. "Sounds great." She replied. After that, she let Jane ramble on about all the various activities she had planned for them during their stay in the city, nodding whenever Jane asked her whether or not a plan was good. She welcomed Jane's chattering for a change, having found it somewhat irritating on the ride to the city. Yuri sat with her elbow propped on the table and her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She stared out the window at the passersby, sighing longingly from time to time.

"I wonder what he's doing now," she thought. It had been only hours since she'd left Kiba and the pain of their separation was still fresh. "Is he thinking about me? Does he wonder where I am?" And with a faint gleam of hope rising to her eyes, Yuri wondered, "Is he looking for me?" For a second, Yuri wholeheartedly believed that Kiba was, indeed, looking for her and moreover, he was going to find her, damn it. He's a wolf; he could sniff her out, sure. _"Oh brother,"_ she thought sourly, _"I'm delusional."_ Besides, she expressly forbade him from attempting to find her. _"And since when does he listen to anything I say?"_ Still, the thought of seeing him again, of catching a glimpse of him from amidst the throngs of people outside, of him seeing her in the window and rushing to her side—she really was delusional. Yuri sighed again, as sigh that seemed to emanate from her soul.

"Is something wrong, Yuri?" Jane asked. Yuri had been acting odd this whole time, staring out of the window with a forlorn look in her eyes.

"I just miss my friends, like I told you before."

"Oh, yeah," Jane replied. "_Doubtful"_, she thought. Friends were one thing, and while one would miss friends dearly, Jane doubted that any friends would cause the pained, sorrowful expression Yuri wore. No, it was something else. Family perhaps? No, Yuri had no family around those parts, Yuri had said so herself. Then what was it? What was it that Yuri left behind, leaving such a grand hole in Yuri's heart? Jane couldn't think of it just now, but she was determined to find out.

Their food came, and the two young women ate in relative silence. After eating, Jane called her friend, only to find out she was not home—they would have to either wait for her at her house, or wallow the time away wandering about the city.

"Oh no," Yuri said, shaking her head fervently. "I am not going to wander around carrying 'these'," she said, indicating Jane's bags. "What do you have in them, anyway? It feels like I'm carrying a ton of bricks."

"Fine, we'll wait outside her house until she comes back."

"Fine," Yuri muttered. "And remind me, why is she not home again? Isn't she supposed to be expecting you?"

"Well uh, yeah," Jane chuckled, scratching the back of her head nervously. "She is, but she's sort of scatter-brained, so she might have forgot."

"Might have forgot? _Might_ have forgot?"

"Ok, ok, she _did_ forget. Happy?" Jane said, shaking her hands in front of her in a submissive sort of way. "Geez, you're certainly a lot'livelier' than you were earlier."

"What do mean by that?"

"Nothing," Jane answered quickly, wanting to avoid an argument. "Let's go."

Yuri sighed and slung the bag over her back again. Yes, Yuri remembered this feeling well. It didn't feel like she was carrying a ton of bricks. This reminded her of when she carried Kiba, in his wolf form, to her house—their first encounter. The pain this memory brought was almost too much to bear. If only there were a way. If only there were a way to take it all back, for Yuri to travel back in time and do it all again. She would not have saved Kiba if it meant sparing her from this agony.

_That's a lie_, she told herself. She didn't really wish for that. As much as this hurt now, Kiba was the best thing that ever happened to her. The time she had spent with him, however little it might have been, constituted the happiest moments of her life—she had never felt such bliss, and did not believe she ever would again.

_"Then what's the point?"_ she wondered. Why keep on going if she knew she would never see happiness like that again? She knew who her true love was and she knew she could never have him, only hold him briefly in her arms before he was taken away. _Why keep on living in this misery? _She wondered. _Why, why, WHY?_ Yuri stopped in the middle of the street and looked up into the sky.

"Look!"

"It's going to hit her!"

"Get out of the way!" He bounded toward her, running as fast as he could—that young woman was going to get killed if she didn't move soon.

Yuri turned her head slowly, looking, but not really seeing the monstrous truck racing toward her, honking furiously, but unable to stop. She blinked slowly, watching death inch closer and closer her—it mattered not—how could she ever be happy again? Yuri closed her eyes and opened her arms. She pulled her head back; ready to embrace the sweet end to the pain she knew she could never escape.

A moment later, a force that seemed to come out of nowhere, whipped her out of harm's way and pinned her to the ground. Her head was reeling from the impact, her body painfully crushed between the heavy force and the hard ground—she couldn't move an inch.

He breath came in painful gasps and she blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to focus. There was a muffled sound coming from somewhere beside her head—someone's breath? And then the heavy weight was lifted and she could breathe freely. She coughed loudly, trying to sit up. She blinked again and this time she could make out a blurred image in front of her—a young man with dark hair was crouching beside her, one of his hands was propping Yuri's head up, while his face hovered closely over hers.

Yuri gasped in shock. Her eyes widened as she chokingly uttered, "Kiba?" before fainting in the young man's arms.

* * *

Well there's the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. If you've been following my hints, you know something big is going to happen. Anyone care to guess? Thanks for reading, please review!

Oh, and because I forgot to at the beginning and I'm too tired to scroll up and do it properly, I'll write my disclaimer here:

No, I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters, places, or events found therein. I only own Yuri and Jane, and a few other people that popped out of my head. And I own my story…ah, at least I have that to console me…


	2. The Mysterious Savior and a Shocking Dev...

Author's Note: I'm really glad you guys liked the first chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. They make my day! Ok, so some of you expressed your hopes that Kiba is the one who saved Yuri in the last chapter. You'll find out whether or not it was Kiba, in this chapter. Oh, and I'd like to once again say, for those of you who just stumbled upon this story, this is a sequel, so you'd enjoy a lot more if you read the first part, The Lily's Path. Ok, so let's get down to business, enjoy!

* * *

"Yuri! Yuri!" Jane yelled, running frantically toward to her side. "Oh my god, are you all right?" she gasped, falling to her knees beside her.

"She unconscious," the young man replied softly. Jane turned and started a bit that the sound of his voice, as if suddenly aware of his presence. His hand still supporting Yuri's head, the young man placed it in the crook of his neck and gingerly took Yuri's body in his arms, standing slowly but with no apparent difficulty. He turned sternly to Jane. "I've got a cab stopped just across the street—I was about to get in it when, you know. But we need to get her to a hospital, and fast. It looks like she's got a concussion."

Jane shook her head fervently. "You're right, but some guy over there," she shook her hand dismissively in some arbitrary direction, "already called for an ambulance, so it should be getting here any second."

No sooner had Jane finished her sentence than the distant rumblings of an ambulance's siren could be heard approaching. Within seconds, the ambulance sped into view. The crowd that had gathered to witness the scene quickly parted, allowing the ambulance to stop only yards away from Jane and the young man with Yuri in his arms. A group of paramedics leapt out, rushing over to the young man.

"Is this her?" a paramedic asked, pointing to Yuri. The young man nodded absently and the paramedic motioned for his comrades to bring the stretched over. The young man carefully placed Yuri on it, whereupon he was pushed out of the way so the paramedics could secure her in place. Jane jumped up and down anxiously, trying to get a good look of Yuri, babbling something about "going lax on hospital safety," and biting her nails.

Just as they were done loading Yuri into the ambulance, the paramedics jumped back into the ambulance ready to leave when one last paramedic approached the young man. "Would you like to ride with her, sir?"

The young man, who had been taking the whole scene in silently, blinked a few times before nodding slowly. "Ok, come with me then," the paramedic said, leading the young man to the ambulance. "You can sit here, next to—"

"Wait!" came a shout. Jane was rushing toward them. "Please, let me ride with her too, she's my friend!"

The paramedic looked at her skeptically, recalling her babblings from moments ago. "It's up to you," he said, turning to the young man. "There's only room for one of you to come and we've got to hurry, we're losing time."

Seeing Jane's apprehensive expression, the young man nodded. "Go," he said, letting Jane get past him. He helped her into the ambulance.

"You're going to have to follow us," the paramedic said. "Since you're involved, we're going to need you to answer a few questions for us, alright?"

"Alright."

The paramedic nodded curtly before shutting the door of the ambulance. The young man quickly ran across the street where the taxicab he had stopped earlier was still stationed, the driver staring unabashedly out his window. "I need you to follow the ambulance," the young man said harshly, jerking the driver back to work. He jumped in and zoomed after the ambulance, down the street.

* * *

"Name?"

"I'm Jane Elliot."

"I meant the patient's."

"Oh, uh, Yuri Yamagata."

"Ok, age?"

Jane put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Uh, I'm not sure," she answered hesitantly. "At least seventeen, I suppose."

"I guess that's better than nothing. Residence?"

"Oh, we're only visiting, we don't live here."

"Well, where does she live?"

"I don't know."

The nurse at the front desk put her pen down and looked up from the form she was filling out. She fixed Jane with a quizzical gaze. "You don't know? Didn't you say you are her friend?"

"I am," Jane answered. "We're not that kind of friends, that's all."

"Oh?" the nurse smirked. "And what kind are you?"

Jane let out an indignant snort. "What does that matter?" she burst out. "Are you not going to treat her or something, unless you have your stupid little form filled out, or what? Just tell those doctors to do their job!"

The nurse chuckled lightly, earning a scornful scowl from Jane. "Relax," she said calmly. "You're friend is already being taken care of. This form is just for the purpose of maintaining our records. That's fine. You looked stressed enough. We can finish filling in the rest of her information later. Why don't you take a seat and let the doctors work their magic. She's going to be fine, you'll see."

Jane sighed heavily and nodded, walking slowly over to a chair by the nurse's desk. Jane closed her eyes and leaned her head back, massaging at temples with her fingers, gently kneading in a circular motion. They had helped Jane out of the ambulance as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Then she got lost in the tumult of paramedics, doctors and nurses inside, and didn't see where Yuri was whisked off to, or with whom. And to make matters worse, Jane had been told she "couldn't see Yuri" by a nurse with such a tone that, as Jane put it, sounded "like a death sentence in itself."

All of that had occurred two hours ago.

"So," the nurse asked, leaning over her desk slightly to speak to Jane. "What happened?"

Jane opened her eyes and turned to the nurse. "I'm not entirely sure," she replied. "It all happened so fast, in the midst of all the commotion, I didn't know exactly what was going on. Basically, she almost got hit by a truck."

"_Almost_?" the nurse said. Jane nodded. The nurse blinked. "So who's that guy?" She asked, jerking her head in the young man's direction. He was standing in a corner of the waiting room, leaning against the wall, his face clouded by a dark, brooding expression.

"I don't know," Jane sighed, looking at the young man. "But I know that he is the one who saved her. He ran into the middle of the street and pulled her out of the way in the nick of time. I only barely managed to see it happen."

The nurse raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" she murmured. "Sounds like a pretty heroic guy."

Jane shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well," the nurse said, easing back into her chair behind her desk. "If he was involved, he needs to fill one of these forms out too. Would you tell him to come over here, please?" Jane nodded and stood up, bracing herself on the chair's armrests and groaning slightly with the effort.

Jane walked slowly toward the young man, taking in his appearance as she walked. He was still brooding over something and he didn't appear to notice her approach.

"Um," Jane said hesitantly. No answer. Jane tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

The young man looked up. "Yes?" he answered softly.

"Uh, the nurse wants to see you," Jane said, motioning toward the nurse's desk.

The young man peered over Jane's shoulder at the nurse, who eyed him with a funny expression. He sighed. "Alright, thanks," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to the nurse. Jane stared after him, caught by his behavior and the expression in his eyes.

Jane plopped back into a chair and closed her eyes. She had called her friend earlier and told her about the whole ordeal—what a day this had turned out to be! Now she just wanted to settle into a nice comfy bed and sleep until she forgot all about this mess. Her friend had assured her that she would rush over to the hospital and be there are soon as time allowed. She couldn't wait for Yuri to be released, which she hoped would be soon. She could hear the young man's voice, soft and low, muffled, as he answered the nurse's questions in a hushed voice. As she slipped into sleep, Jane could barely make out anything those two were saying….

* * *

"Miss Elliot, Miss Elliot."

Jane stirred a bit, groaning. Now what is it? "Ugh, I'll do it tomorrow, Mom," she mumbled, turning over in the chair.

"Miss Elliot!" The nurse said, shaking Jane slightly. She was the nurse from the front desk. "You may see your friend now."

"What?" Jane turned to face the nurse. Now she was awake. "I can see Yuri?" Jane asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The nurse smiled brightly. "Yes, you may. Just follow Miss Ueda," the nurse said, indicating another white-clad nurse, with curly black hair. "She will lead you to your friend's room."

Jane stood up and stretched a bit before following Miss Ueda through a pair of automatic sliding double doors. As she walked, Jane noticed the young man was still there, sitting alone in the waiting room, brooding as before.

"She's right in here," Miss Ueda said, standing beside a white door marked, Room 104.

"She was awake when I left her, but she may have fallen asleep, so try not to disturb her if she is, OK?"

"Ok," Jane answered. Miss Ueda turned to leave as Jane reached for the knob. "Oh, wait!" Jane called after her. "Miss Ueda, when will Yuri be ready to leave?"

"Soon, my dear. We'll talk about that later. For now, just go see your friend."

"Alright," Jane answered, a bit puzzled at Miss Ueda's expression. Shrugging it off, Jane cautiously entered the room.

Yuri was awake, sitting up in bed wearing a white hospital gown and a sizeable frown on her face. She smiled, however, when Jane walked inside. "Oh," she sighed, "I thought you were another doctor or nurse here to prod at me."

"Nope, just me," Jane replied. "I'm so happy you're OK," she said, hugging Yuri.

"Same here."

"How's your head?" Jane asked, pulling a chair over to the side of the bed and sitting in it.

"I've got quite a bump apparently, but other than that it's feeling alright."

"That's good," Jane said. There were a few moments of silence until Jane broke the silence and added, "Oh, I called my friend. Yeah, she said she's really sorry she missed us, but there was an emergency and she couldn't miss it, so yeah. She also said she'd be here as soon as she could, so we won't have to worry about catching a cab to get to her place."

"That's great," Yuri said. She twisted her fingers nervously in her lap.

"Is something wrong?" Jane asked, noticing Yuri's behavior.

"No, I just wanted to know, is that young man still here? The one who saved me?"

"As a matter of fact," Jane said, considering her question, "he is. He's still in the waiting room. Why do you ask?"

Yuri's heart skipped a beat. She had only caught a glimpse of him before she lost consciousness, but she was almost sure of what she had seen. She had seen a young man with dark hair—blurry or not, she was almost sure Kiba had saved her from the truck. Could it be? Could it be that her love had followed her and saved her from that truck, just as he had been her deliverer from loneliness and depression before? One thing she was sure of; she wasn't going to leave any question in her mind—she had to find out.

"Could you ask him to come, please?"

"You want to see him?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yes, I want to thank him, you know, for saving me," Yuri answered.

"Oh," Jane nodded. "Of course, I'll get him right now, if you like."

"Yes, please."

Jane nodded and stood up. "Is there anything else you would like me to get you while I'm up?"

"No, thank you."

"OK, I'll be back in a minute." Jane left the room, leaving Yuri to her thoughts, for the moment.

Yuri's mind raced. If it were Kiba, what would she do? What would she say, how would she act? Would he be angry with her? Is that the reason why he had not come to see yet? What would she do in that case? Would she apologize? It was only a few minutes, but to Yuri, it seemed an eternity elapsed before there was a light knock at her door and she heard Jane call her name.

Jane opened the door a crack and peeked in. "He's here, do you want me to stay with you?"

Yuri shook her head. "Actually, I'm a little thirsty now. I'm really sorry, but would you please get me some water?"

Jane smiled. "That's fine. How about something to eat too?" Yuri smiled timidly. "OK, I'll see what they have. I'll be back, and I'll let him in now, OK?"

"OK."

Jane's head disappeared behind the door, and Yuri could hear two voices in the hall, neither of which was very distinguishable due to the echo. Yuri closed her eyes, feeling her heart beating frantically in her chest; it seemed about to burst its encasement with its frenzy. Lord, if he didn't come in soon, she was liable to have a heart attack! Just then, the door opened again, slowly, and the young man walked in.

* * *

"Excuse me, where's the cafeteria?" Jane asked, stopping a nurse in the hall. She had forgotten what floor she was on and jumped into the elevator as if she knew where she was going. Now she was on the seventh floor of the hospital, completely lost.

"Oh a you're a little ways away from the cafeteria. It's on the fist floor, by the gift shop."

"Thanks!" Jane replied. The nurse shook her head, smiling, and walked away. Jane turned and walked in the opposite direction for a while, looking for the elevators, until she realized they were in the other direction. "_It's a wonder I can find my way home sometimes_," she thought.

When she finally did find the cafeteria, there was a sizeable line before her. "This is going to take a while," she mumbled. "I thought hospital food was terrible," she said.

An elderly man in front of her turned with a smile. "It is," he replied.

"Then what's with this?" she said, indicating the size of the line.

"Oh, not this hospital," the elderly man answered. "This hospital has quite good food. Isn't that funny? But it's true. Besides, it's dinner time and we're all a little hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Jane said. She checked her pockets for money, having realized earlier that she left her bags somewhere in the street. Somehow, they had just lost their importance at that moment. She sighed, realizing she would barely have enough for Yuri's food and maybe a candy bar for herself. Maybe someone would find her bags and turn them in. Her name was written on all of them—a precaution she always made. She stuffed the money back in her pocket.

"Here," the elderly man said, holding a few bills of money out to Jane.

"Excuse me?"

"Take it," he said.

"Oh, I couldn't."

"No really," the elderly man said, taking Jane's hand and placing the money in it. "I noticed you were a little short on money, and this hospital happens to be a bit pricier than others, probably because the food is good. So take it, I insist."

"Oh, thank you very much," Jane replied, squeezing the money.

"It's nothing," the elderly man said. "I hope it helps."

Jane nodded and blushed slightly as her stomach gave an appreciative rumble.

* * *

Yuri held her breath as the young man entered. She smiled, seeing the young man's face.

"Hello," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello," Yuri replied. She sighed.

"It something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"You're not Kiba."

The young man smiled. "No, sorry. I don't know him, is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes," Yuri replied, smiling with tears in her eyes. "Something like that."

Noticing the tears in Yuri's eyes, the young man bit his lip nervously. "Is this a bad time?" he asked. "I could come back later, if you like."

Yuri shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine, really. I'm the one who called you here in the first place, remember? I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. It's nothing, really, I was just acting on instinct."

"Oh, it's something to me, you have my sincerest gratitude. I wish everyone had instincts like yours."

"Thank you," the young man blushed. "You were in danger, I couldn't think of anything else I could have done."

"That's terribly noble of you."

"I don't think so, it's just a natural instinct."

"Well I think so," Yuri said. "Come, sit next to me," she said, indicating the chair Jane had moved closer to the bed.

The young man sat down. "To be honest," Yuri said, "I was surprised you were here."

"Well, I had to answer some questions," he replied. "And…"

"And what?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Yuri asked, perplexed. "What about?"

The young man opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Miss Yamagata?"

"Yes?" Yuri answered. "Come in."

Miss Ueda opened the door, followed by a harsh-looking old man. "Miss Yamagata, this is your doctor, Doctor Mitsurugi."

"Hello," Yuri greeted him.

"I need to have a word with you, in private, please," Dr. Mitsurugi said, speaking to both Yuri and the young man.

"Oh," I'll be leaving then," the young man said.

"You're not going to stay?" Yuri asked. "I thought you needed to talk to me."

The young man waved his hands to quiet her. "I'll be in the waiting room, I'll come back as soon as they're out, OK?"

Yuri nodded and waved at the young man as he left. Miss Ueda left with him, shutting the door behind them. Dr. Mitsurugi turned to Yuri and addressed her sternly, beginning with, "Miss Yamagata, I am here to inform you of your condition."

* * *

Jane walked slowly toward Yuri's room, trying to balance two trays of food. She hoped the young man was not hungry, but just in case, she had purchased a few things extra. "Yuri!" she called. "Can you open the door, or do I need to call a nurse?"

The door opened, and Jane walked in, setting one tray down on a table and turning to Yuri to had her the second one. She stopped. "Yuri, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"The doctor came in to see her," the young man answered.

"Well, what did he say?" Jane asked urgently.

Yuri looked up, tears flowing freely from her cheeks: "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

There you go. Sorry guys, but I couldn't have Kiba saving Yuri. Don't you remember why she left him? But don't get mad at me please! There are two new characters that you'll be seeing a lot of. One is Jane and other is the "Young Man" whose name you'll learn in the next chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit longer than I meant it to be, but yeah. So, thanks for reading, and—

Kiba: Wait a minute, that's it?

Superninny-chan: What do you mean, that's it?

Kiba: I mean, this is the second chapter and I haven't been in either of them. What's the deal?

Superninny-chan: Keep your hair on; I'm getting there.

Kiba: Well hurry it up will you, my fan base is waiting.

Superninny-chan: Fan base? What fan base?

Kiba: I mean the fan base you're a part of.

Superninny-chan: Oh, that one. Heh, heh. On to the next chapter!

Kiba: About damn time.

Little Zep: Anyway, thanks for reading guys, and please review. Don't worry, Kiba will be in this story, just so you know, so hang in there, all will reveal itself in due time!

Kiba: Due time, shoe time, get on with it!

Superninny-chan: I would like to take this time to sincerely thank all my reviewers for their wonderful encouragement. One thing I like about AnimeSpiral is that author's can write comments to their reviewers on the actual review. It's a nice feature that I employ to it's fullest. Since this site lacks at feature, I will be writing comments or responses to my reviews at the end of each chapter.

To kagz: It's true, the Wolf's Rain audience is tragically small. I've been thinking of writing an Inuyasha fanfic, as a matter of fact, but I figure there are a some many stories for that series out already I'd be hard-pressed to find something original and I'd hate to use some dried-up, recycled plot (Not that my Wolf's Rain plot is all that original. I like romances, what can I say? However, most authors have Kiba pair with another female _wolf_. Yuri is human and she's not some perfect, super-hot, killing machine either…not so typical afterall). I'm really glad you enjoyed the dialogue in that chapter (can't recall, was that the chapter with Blue, or the fight between Kiba and Yuri?). I agree, I mean, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I also feel that dialogue is what I do best—it's what comes to me the easiest. Sorry, I left you with another cliffhanger! But I'll update sooner now, maybe tomorrow. I think that's a long-enough response. Until next time, thank you for your review. I loved your commentary! Thanks again!

To fangsire: Hooked huh? Awesome! That means I'm doing my job! Thank you so much! Well, now you know who Yuri's rescuer is—sort of. At least you know that it isn't Kiba. Kiba will be in this fanfic though, later on. It'll be scarce at the beginning, but I plan to totally reintegrate him. Thanks for your comments, loved the review!


	3. Matsushita the Magnanimous

Author's Note: In case anyone is wondering, the time frame for this story is right after Yuri left Kiba. In terms of the anime, this is about the time when Kiba and the gang are fighting the giant Walrus, there abouts. They haven't reached Jagura's city or keep for that matter, and they certainly have not reached paradise or the final confrontation with Darcia (and if anyone is reading this story and you haven't seen the entire anime, sorry for the spoiler!). That should put things into perspective for you. And, in case anyone was wondering why Kiba hasn't come looking for Yuri yet, it's because she just left and they haven't finished their "mission," so to speak. That's why. And that's also why you shouldn't expect Kiba to pop in any time soon. Well, for another chapter or two, somewhere around there. I'd be able to give you a better timeframe for Kiba's comeback, but frankly, I don't know myself. I don't plan my chapters out, they just kinda come, go figure. Anyway, hmmm, have I said everything I wanted to say? Can't remember…well, I hope that helped and if anyone has any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask, I'd be happy to oblige!

* * *

The tray in Jane's hands fell to the floor with a clatter, spilling its contents all over the white, polished tile floor. "What?" she gasped.

"I'm—oh god, I can't even say it!" Yuri sobbed. "I just—"

An anxious-looking nurse suddenly burst through the door, looking frantically around the room. She took one look and the floor, covered with food, and sighed. "Thank goodness it's just that," she said. "I'll come clean it up later," she added, glancing at Yuri's tear-stained face and Jane's gaping mouth.

The young man strode over to Yuri's side and rubbed her back comfortingly as it heaved up and down in time with her choked sobs. Jane stood stock-still, in the same place she had stood when she turned to give Yuri her food. Her eyes opened wide in shock as was her mouth, and her breathing could be heard faintly, growing steadily more urgent.

"Calm down, just calm down," the young man said, still rubbing Yuri's back. He turned to Jane. "They don't know for sure yet, they said so."

"Huh? Not sure? What do you mean?" Jane asked, crouching down to pick the tray up off the floor.

"Well, I'm not sure," the young man replied, patting Yuri's back gently and kneeling to help Jane clean the mess. "I wasn't actually in the room when they told her. I was sitting outside and when the nurse and the doctor emerged, the nurse squeezed my shoulder and said they weren't sure, so don't worry." Jane and the young man placed the empty containers on the tray and the young man stood up to throw them in the trashcan. When the young man turned back to Jane, she wore a quizzical look on her face. "I don't know," the young man said, as if addressing some unasked question. "She must have thought I was the father or something," he added, blushing.

By the time Jane and the young man finished cleaning the mess on the floor, Yuri's sobs had subsided and she merely lay still in bed, staring at the ceiling with a glazed expression. She blinked and turned her head to see Jane and the young man throwing the last soiled paper towels in the trash.

"They said it was too soon to tell," she croaked, causing Jane the young man to jump. They turned and saw that she was now sitting up in bed. "That's why they were taking such a long time with me, despite the fact that all I had was a bump on the head. They took some X-rays of me and found some irregularities. That's when they started to run some more tests and determined that I must be pregnant."

"Oh," Jane breathed. She was wringing her hands nervously, shifting her gaze from side to side. She wanted to ask Yuri about the baby's father, but felt it would be most imprudent at this time.

Yuri, however, didn't notice Jane's behavior. At that moment, she was regarding their male guest with inquisitive eyes. She took his appearance in. Now that she was fully awake, she didn't know how she could ever have mistaken him for Kiba. Where Kiba had dark, ebony hair, this young man was fitted with brown, shiny locks. Where Kiba's hair seemed to stick out at all ends (a messy quality that Yuri had found to b quite adorable and unique), this young man's hair, although of the same length, fell more neatly around his face, leaving a few stray locks of hair to fall in his eyes. Well, she thought, he was about the same height as Kiba—he too towered over her; it was no wonder he had been able to carry her with such ease. He too possessed fine pale skin only a shade or too lighter than Kiba's (although Yuri thought Kiba's skin was the perfect pale shade, nothing lighter or darker would do). However, the most striking difference between this young man and Yuri's beloved Kiba was the difference in their eyes.

The young man standing before her hade large, gray eyes. Even so, although their color was cold, his eyes were expressive of quite the opposite. Where Kiba's sharp eyes made you nervous whenever he looked at you, this young man's eyes filled you with warmth and comfort. He had a naturally amiable look about him. His eyes told you that you could trust him; he would not harm you. It was perhaps this expression that so easily endeared him to Yuri, why she had trusted him so, right from the start.

In contrast, Kiba possessed eyes with a strikingly brilliant turquoise color, a dream for anyone to stare into. His eyes also bore into you with a piercing stare. Truly, one could not help but feel strained under his sharp gaze, as if one's every movement were being judged and slightest misstep would bring about a torrent of reproach. Still, these same eyes were capable of the deepest sorrow, as Yuri herself had witnessed, and could express the most meaningful love and devotion. Oh, how truly glorious those eyes shone when their light fell upon Yuri; when her form was captured in their depths, no jewel in existence, no stars brilliance, no object fathomable could compare to their magnificence!

Yuri sighed heavily as she surveyed the young man standing before her. He was a handsome young man; indeed he was, extremely handsome. Even as she looked at him, Yuri thought he must have women throwing themselves at him all the time. Although his eyes told you he was a friendly, jovial guy, his features were set with a refined touch, a sort of regal beauty that few possessed. Yes, he must be a man of wealth, Yuri thought.

But he is not Kiba.

The young man coughed suddenly, waking Yuri from her daze. She blinked, blushing slightly at her imprudent actions. "Staring like that," she thought, "he must think I'm so rude!"

A soft knock at the door broke the awkward silence and Yuri called, "Come in," with an appreciative smile.

Miss Ueda's head peeked in. "Sorry to disturb you Miss Yamagata, but have you seen—oh, there you are!" She said, smiling at Jane. "There is a Miss Hitomi Endo looking for you, we asked her to wait in the lobby downstairs, if that's alright."

Jane slapped her forehead lightly with one hand. "Hitomi!" she gasped. "Oh, she must have been looking for me everywhere, I told her I'd be in the waiting room in the fourth floor!"

"Uh, Jane?" Yuri cut in tentatively.

"Yes?"

"This is the third floor, not the fourth."

"What?" Jane gaped at Yuri, wearing a confused expression. "Oh, whatever," she scoffed. "She's still waiting for me, I better for downstairs to meet her. Thank you for telling me," she said, shaking Miss Ueda's hand roughly before darting out the door.

"No running in the halls!" Miss Ueda called after her. "Oh, she's going to hurt herself," she muttered. "They just finished mopping on this floor!" She excused herself politely and left the room, heading in the same direction Jane had run in.

Yuri smiled. Jane sure was a character. Yuri had known Jane for almost no time at all, and yet she already felt the sort of camaraderie with her that one would feel with a lifelong friend. It was strange, she just inspired that much trust in you, as if you knew that your secrets were safe with her—Jane would never betray you, never.

"Your friend certainly is spunky," the young man said, smiling after Jane. He turned to Yuri. "What's her name?"

Yuri chuckled. "Her name is Jane, Jane Elliot. Yes, spunky certainly is one way of describing her, isn't it?" Her expression changed from one of mirth to one more contemplative in nature. "I just realized, I don't know your name," she said.

"That's right," the young man replied. He held his right hand out to Yuri. "Hello, my name is Yoshiro Matsushita, nice to meet you."

Yuri took his hand. "I'm Yuri Yamagata, nice to meet you," she said as they shook hands. "Thank you for saving me, Yoshiro Matsushita."

"Please, call me Shi-kun; all my friends call me that," he said, releasing Yuri's hand. His arms fell at his sides and he sat down next to Yuri. "Yuri," he said. "May I ask you something?"

"I think you just did, Shi-kun," Yuri replied with a sly grin. Yoshiro opened his mouth as if to speak, but Yuri cut him off, chuckling lightly. "But sure, go ahead."

Yoshiro smiled briefly, and then frowned as he asked his question. "When I ran into the street, when the truck was going to hit you, I noticed that you were in an awkward…" he hesitated. "…Pose I guess you could say." Yuri frowned confusedly. "You were- I mean, why…Why were your arms open, as if you were embracing someone?"

Yuri's eyes opened a little and she looked down. "Oh, you noticed that, did you?"

"Yes. I just thought…I thought that was an odd pose for diving out of the way," Yoshiro said, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. But he was the one who brought it up in the first place, he thought.

"You may be blunt with me, Mr. Matsushita; I have no patience for speaking in riddles," Yuri said, turning to face Yoshiro. Her features were firmly set, a dogged look in her eyes. Indeed, she remembered the last time she tried to beat-around-the-bush with Kiba; nothing good had come of it.

Yoshiro sighed. "Was that really an accident or were you purposefully trying to get yourself killed?" His question came out in a rush of words, leaving him slightly out of breath in the end.

Yuri was a bit shocked that he had actually come out and said it. But more than that, she was surprised he had actually caught on to the truth. Not even Jane had noticed the way Yuri had opened her arms wide at the moment she was sure she was going to die—Yuri remembered clearly, the feeling of emptiness and bliss, as if death would bring her to Kiba. She smiled. "Suicide, huh? You're very perceptive, you know that?"

"Thank you for the compliment, but I was really hoping my assumption would be disproved," Yoshiro replied. He screwed his face up in confusion, trying to fathom pain that would make this girl want to end her life. "Suicide?" he asked, sitting back in his chair. "Really? Why?"

"Not really suicide," Yuri sighed. "I wasn't looking for an end to my life, not really. But was really depressed at that moment. And when I looked up and saw that truck bearing down on me, I suddenly realized that death was probably the best answer for me, and I embraced it. Literally." There were no tears in her eyes, yet the light that shone from them was far from conveying happiness. There was an infectious sorrow in her eyes, flowing from the deepest void of their emerald glow to the tips of her long flowing lashes and beyond, touching you, making you feel deep sadness too, yet even so, only a fraction of what she must be tormented by.

Yoshiro shook his head. "But why? Why do you feel that way?" he asked, still shaking his head.

"Well," Yuri replied simply. "I recently went through a really traumatic experience and I lost someone very important to me. It was just that moment, I don't feel that way really, not any more."

Yoshiro looked skeptical, glancing at Yuri unsurely. "Yeah, that's what they always say," he said.

Yuri looked at him with an irritated frown. Just who did this guy think he was, judging her like that? Granted, she had left herself in a peculiar position, but what business was it of his? "Believe me or don't, Mr. Matsushita," she replied coolly. "I know how I feel; the opinion of others is irrelevant. What do you care, anyway? It's not as if you know me."

Yoshiro bit his lip. Clearly, he had touched a nerve. She was angry at him—that was his signal to leave, but not without a parting gift. "You're right," he said, getting to his feet. "I don't know you, so I shouldn't care, really." He took a pen from out of his jacket and turned his back to Yuri, scribbling something on a clean napkin. "But," he said, turning around and taking Yuri's hand, "I am a naturally caring guy." He placed the napkin, neatly folded, in her palm and closed her fingers around it, gently squeezing her hand.

"It's in my nature to show concern, especially over someone as lovely as yourself." He paused, squeezed her hand again, and turned to leave. He turned the knob on the door and stopped, turning back to Yuri. "Don't take offense, I have the best of intentions. Please, don't hesitate," he added, looking sternly into Yuri's eyes. Although Yuri could have no way of knowing what his true intentions were, she was struck by the genuine sincerity shown in his eyes. With one brief last smile, he opened the door and left.

* * *

Jane made sure to walk back to Yuri's room. Miss Ueda had happily informed her that Yuri was free to go. The doctors had finished gathering all the data they needed for their tests and they would be sending Yuri the results in a matter of days. As the doors on the elevator slid open, Jane saw Yoshiro waiting in on the other side of the doors.

"Oh," she exclaimed, stepping off as he stepped on. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, I really must be going," he said. "Besides," he added, "I think I may have offended your friend."

* * *

Yuri sat in bed, her hand still clutching the napkin Yoshiro had placed in it. She opened her fingers and took the napkin in her hands, unfolding it to read whatever he had written on it.

"Yoshiro Matsushita," she read. "His phone number," she said, crumpling the napkin. She tossed it carelessly on the chair beside the bed, settling back under the covers and pulling them up to her chin. "As if he really expected me to call him," she muttered. "As if I actually would," she thought.

* * *

"Offended Yuri?" Jane asked. "Oh, she's a pretty touchy person anyway, don't take it personally," she replied.

"Thanks" Yoshiro said.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," Jane waved, thinking to herself that she would probably never see him again in her life. He waved in return, as the doors on the elevator slid closed, shielding him from view. Jane turned on her heel and walked down the hall, trying to remember Yuri's room number.

"Yes," Yoshiro said, as the elevator gently slid down each floor. The doors opened and he stepped out, smiling genially at the people as they stepped in. He walked out hospital's front doors and looked up at the building, focusing somewhere around the third floor. "The beautiful Yuri Yamagata. I will be seeing more of you, count on that."

* * *

Well that's it for now, guys. So Yuri may or may not be pregnant, but if you've been paying any attention at all to the rest of my writing, you can make a pretty good guess at the answer. Yes, Yoshiro will be a recurring character, so get to like him, or not. The characters will refer to him as Mr. Matsushita in the beginning, then Shi-kun, so don't get confused, they're all the same person. Once again, never fear, Kiba will be in this story, so keep your shirt on. Thank you for all the reviews, this is a much better reception than I expected, so all those of you that have been reviewing, you have my deepest gratitude.

Kiba: Once again, another chapter has passed without me in it? What the hell do you think you're doing?

Superninny-chan: Relax; didn't you hear what I said?

Kiba: That's the same thing you said in the last chapter. Lies, all of them!

Superninny-chan: Oh, don't get all dramatic on me, Kiba.

Kiba: You know, I've had just about all I can take of you!

Superninny-chan: Oh yeah? Well you're not a walk in the part yourself, buster!

Kiba: That's it. I quit. You can go find yourself another pretty-boy to worship, good bye!

Superninny-chan: Wait, Kiba! (bites lip nervously, searching frantically for an answer) I love you!

Kiba: (stops)

Superninny-chan: That's right, I knew only you are a big enough ham to actually take that for earnest. Dance puppet, dance!

* * *

Author's Response:

To leeleesan:

Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you liked The Lily's Path, my first fanfic. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but as you can see by now, I'm posting quite a few chapters in this one update. And that's usually how I do it on this site, now update for a while, then a big whopper. I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic as well, really really glad since I did think of this, the sequel, before I thought of anything in The Lily's Path. Anyway, thanks again and keep readin'!

To fangsire:

Another review! Wow, you're awesome! I enjoyed your commentary. Yeah, I thought Yuri should have something of a sidekick so I thought I'd make her funny, especially since the rest of the story is pretty much depressing or mushy. And sorry if you're not the mushy type, but I am and if you enjoyed The Lily's Path and you're reading the sequel, it must no bother you much so it's all good. Yes, the young man that saved Yuri will be in the rest of the story and I've had plans for him since this little ditty popped into my head one early June morn'. So, once agian, I apologize for taking so long to update! But thanks loads for reviewing again and giving such great reviews at that! Thanks again and keep reading!

To everyone:

Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, even if you don't review. It's alright. Of course, I do appreciate more those readers who do indeed take the time to share their thought with me on my work. But if you like my writing and you're reading it, I appreciate your..erm...appreciation, for lack of a better word. So thanks!


	4. Family Ties and an Unexpected Proposal

Author's Note: All right guys, due to popular demand, we will be seeing some Kiba in this chapter. Anything to please you, and Kiba's been nagging me about this since the last chapter, non-stop as a matter of fact. You know, you wouldn't think by looking at him, but that man can nag up a storm. Anyway, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! See, another update, all in the same day. In fact, only minutes from the last update! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Yuri drummed her fingers anxiously on the desk, one elbow on the table, with her chin sitting in her hand. The results had come in today.

And she wasn't exactly surprised.

Indeed, she was pregnant. She had felt it in the pit of her stomach, at the first mention of it back at the hospital. In fact, what she had been worried about, more than the fact of the being pregnant with Kiba's child was the fact that it was, Kiba's child. Kiba, a wolf. "What on Earth will it look like?" she wondered, scrunching her fact up as images of babies with hairy bottoms flashed through her mind. Fangs, claws—would her baby have either? "Fangs, huh? That might look pretty cool," she thought. No, no, that would not do. Fangs? Not exactly low profile, are they? Indeed, such traits would make her baby particularly conspicuous.

And no one could ever know the father of her baby, afterall. Sure, that would be a conversation to remember. A wolf mating with a human? Preposterous! True or not, it was unacceptable—it was taboo.

Yuri patted her tummy absently. She looked down at her tummy. No apparent signs of it yet, no bulge, nothing. Yet, growing inside her was a little person. Half human, half wolf—it carried a piece of her and her beloved, Kiba. "I hope the baby has Kiba's eyes," she thought, letting her mind wander to a distant place, where she could lose herself in the beautiful glow of Kiba's eyes and the warmth of his embrace…

* * *

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Oh, nothing, I just…I got a funny feeling, that's all." He held a hand to his chest. Only a moment ago, it had begun to ache again, with that indescribable feeling, not necessarily of pain. It felt as if someone were taking pieces if him, gently, peeling away at him, taking him away somewhere, slowly. Where? He did not know. But it felt like home either way—someone was calling out to him, yet somehow it did not feel like her.

"Alright, well, let's get a move on, I can't believe I'm the one reminding you."

"Sure," he replied.

"Yeah, Kiba. What's up with you lately? You've been all dreamy-eyed and stuff." Hige leaned in closer to Kiba. "Are you thinking about her again?" he murmured.

Kiba nodded. "Sometimes. But this…I've been getting this feeling, strange one at that, and I don't know what it is. Like someone is pulling me away, but I don't know who it is. They seem vaguely familiar, yet different at the same time. I don't know how to explain it."

Hige shook his head slowly. "Still acting like a love-sick pup," he said. "Didn't you get enough last time? You're lucky you know that? I've been trying to get some for ages with no luck!"

Kiba chuckled lightly. He laid one hand comfortingly on Hige's shoulder before passing him. "Still as crass as ever."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked, catching Yuri alone in her room.

"Just stuff," Yuri murmured. "Nothing in particular."

"Oh," Jane replied. "Mind if I join you?"

Yuri nodded absently and Jane sat at the edge of Yuri's bed. "So, you got the doctor's report today. What did it say?"

"Nothing's changed."

"Oh, so you're not pregnant?" Jane's face seemed to light up.

"I mean since the last hospital visit. They said they were pretty much sure I was pregnant; they just wanted to make it a verifiable fact. Nothing's changed."

"Oh," Jane looked down, making Yuri immediately sorry for the harshness of her tone. "Yuri?" Jane said timidly.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, confused by Jane's question.

"I mean about the baby. What are you going to do?"

"Well," Yuri said, considering the question. She hadn't really thought about any of that. The planning, preparation deal was really not her strong suit—she liked to go on things based on pure instinct, little thought, and a whole lot of spunk. "When the baby's born," she began slowly.

"Oh, so you're going through with it?" Jane asked.

Yuri glared at Jane in disbelief. "Well I can't very well take it back now, can I? What did you think I was going to do?"

"Well," Jane returned defensively, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but I've heard about some girls, you know, get rid of it."

"Get rid of it?" Yuri was outraged. " 'IT'? What's this 'IT' you speak? This is my baby you're talking about! Oh, it's a good thing Kiba isn't here to listen to you talk this way about his baby! I'm proud of this baby and I'm to love it as much as I love its father!"

Jane crossed her arms in front of her with a grin of unabashed smugness. "I'm glad," she said. "Oh, I was kidding, Yuri! I did mean any of that rubbish, I just wanted to see how you really felt!"

Yuri glared at Jane, breathing hard. She couldn't believe Jane had just down such a thing! The gull, the sheer audacity of it all! Playing with her emotions like that.

"Jane how could you?" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air in a defeated sort of way. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry Yuri, I just wanted to be sure that you knew what you were getting yourself into, that you were sure of what you are doing."

"Yeah?" Yuri responded, sitting next to Jane on the bed. "Well I'm not," she sighed. "I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, none at all. All I know is that this baby is coming and I'd better be ready by the time it does."

"Well I'll be here to help you," Jane said, taking Yuri's hand in a comforting way and squeezing it affectionately. Yuri nodded, her eyes getting teary with appreciation.

"Anyway," Jane cut in, letting a mischievous grin play across her face. "I thought I heard a name just now, during your little rant. Am I wrong? Did I not hear the name Kiba mentioned?"

Yuri opened her mouth to protest, but thought better on it. She nodded slowly. "Yes, Kiba is the name of the father of my child."

Jane giggled with delight. "Kiba huh? That's an interesting name. So what's this guy like?"

"Perfect in every way," Yuri replied before she could stop herself. "I mean, for me he is, I don't know if he's really…I mean, he's you know, just really, uh…"

Jane's shrill laughter cut into Yuri's stammering. "He must be one hell of a man to turn you into a stammering ball of fluff. Really Yuri, I've never seen you blush so red!"

Yuri put one hand to her face and felt the shameful heat radiate from her cheeks. True, only Kiba could make her blush so. There were many feelings and sensations that only Kiba could incite in her.

"So," Jane whispered, leaning closer to Yuri, wearing the mischievous grin again. "Is he hot?"

"Jane!" Yuri pushed her away, mortified.

"What? It's an innocent inquiry."

"Oh, come one, Jane."

"Please, Yuri, you should be glad I didn't ask you how 'it'—"

"Don't you dare!" Yuri yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Jane. Then standing there, breathing hard, red in the face, with Jane sitting placidly on her bed wearing a look of utter smugness and amusement on her face, Yuri thought for a moment Jane might just be the female version of Hige. She laughed at the thought, causing Jane's smug look to turn into one of confusion.

* * *

A knock at the door was heard by no one other than Hitomi, who had been in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Oh, no, don't bother girls. I'll get it," she muttered, opening the door. A young, handsome man with brown hair and friendly eyes stood at the doorway. It was Yoshiro Matsushita.

"Hello," he greeted Hitomi warmly. "Is this where Yuri Yamagata lives?"

Hitomi regarded the visitor with a bit of suspicion. She had been told Yuri had no acquaintances in this city, so who was this guy? Then remembering Yuri awkward position, she considered that this man might be the father of Yuri's child. "Yes, she is staying here," she responded, still not budging from the door. She crossed her arms in front of her. "And who are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," Yoshiro replied. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yoshiro Matsushita. I'm an acquaintance of Yuri's, is she in?"

Matsushita…Matsushita…why did that name sound so familiar to Hitomi? She shrugged it off, responding, "Yeah, she's here. I'll go get her, you can wait inside." Hitomi stepped aside.

"Thank you," Yoshiro answered stepping past Hitomi.

"Make yourself at home," Hitomi said, pointing to the couch in the livingroom. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure, thank you," Yoshiro took at seat and waited. It had taken him a bit of digging, but after some searching he had found Yuri's place of residence. Actually, he had found Jane's place of residence, or rather, Hitomi's. As it turns out, Yoshiro had quite a few connections within this city, more, in fact, than anyone else. After asking the right people the right questions, he had found out that Yuri Yamagata was traveling in the companionship of one, Jane Elliot, who had bought lunch at one of his favorite restaurants. That lead helped, but not much, since Jane was not a citizen living in this city, but a tourist like Yuri. Then he remembered the nurse who had burst into Yuri's room at the hospital, one Hitomi Endo. In no time, he found that Hitomi Endo did indeed live in this city and he wasted no time in logically connecting the dots to assume that Jane, and therefore Yuri, were staying with this Hitomi girl. Well, assumptions are a dangerous thing, but only if they're wrong and Yoshiro was rarely wrong about anything.

Hitomi had to knock louder on the door as the muffled sound of girls laughing drowned out the sound of her first light knock. "Yuri!" she called. "There's someone here to see you."

The laughter stopped and two seconds later, Yuri opened the door, standing in the doorway. "Me? Someone is here to see me?"

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah, some guy, uh, what's his name?"

"God," Jane teased. "Hitomi, you're such a flake!"

"Shut up!" Hitomi called through the open door. "Anyway, what does that matter? You can ask him his name when you go out to meet him. He's waiting in the livingroom."

"Alright," Yuri sighed, brushing past Hitomi and down the hall. When she reached the livingroom, she stopped. "Mr. Matsushita!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Yoshiro stood slowly and walked toward Yuri, smiling brightly. "I know it's a surprise, I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said.

"I'm, uh, fine," Yuri stuttered, still shocked as to this unexpected arrival. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, actually. I just got some important things sorted out, so I'm sort of celebrating the accomplishment."

"Oh, heh, go for you," Yuri replied. Yoshiro had reached Yuri and shook her hand in greeting. He led her to the couch and they sat beside each other in conversation. Yuri sat with her hands in her lap, fingers crisscrossed and tightly clasped together. She looked at her companion with more than mild curiosity. So he was celebrating, huh? Didn't he have anyone better to celebrate with? Afterall, she was just a stranger to him. Some wacko who stood in front of a speeding truck and almost got herself killed. Why was he here?

"Well, I must say, Yuri, you look great," Yoshiro commented, looking at Yuri as she sat.

"Oh, thank you," she replied. "You look pretty good yourself, yeah."

The conversation fell flat for some minutes, neither of them able to say anything, but only thinking of what they might say. Frankly, Yuri wanted to ask Yoshiro how he had found her. "It couldn't have been easy," she thought. "I mean, I have no registered address here and neither does Jane. And those are the only two names he should know, he never met Hitomi." But she dropped the notion quickly thinking it may sound rude and unnecessarily cautious for her to ask him that.

Meanwhile, Yoshiro wanted to ask Yuri a question of him own. Since he had met her at the hospital, he had found it difficult to think of anyone but her. Her face, her small white hands. The way her eyes, beautiful as they were, radiated with sadness, and with good reason. Yoshiro had been there to hear the devastating news that Yuri was pregnant. And that fact was probably the biggest contributor to his sudden fixation with Yuri. How could this be? How could such a lovely flower have been cast aside like this? Left to bear a child alone? He did not want to pry into Yuri's personal life, so he refrained from asking about the baby's father.

Still, he wondered. What of this man, this abysmally foolish man that had left her. He had known her only a little while, yet Yoshiro sensed that the beauty of Yuri's face reflected the beauty within—she was as sweet a woman as he had ever known. Even so, when he angered her briefly, he saw that indelible spark in her eye that only made her more fascinating.

This made him think of another possibility. What if her lover had not abandoned her? Perhaps he had died; involuntarily leaving the woman he loved, by her lonesome. Either way, Yuri had no one but the two girls he lived with. Either way, Yuri was in need of guidance and protection; the sort of protection that another woman could not provide. Much to his chagrin, Yoshiro found himself contemplating himself in this position as he lay awake at night. "Fool," he thought. "Caught again by another pretty face. You don't even know her. You were probably just shocked by position she was in. If you see her again, she probably won't even look that pretty anymore, just see."

So he did. He sought, he saw, and he realized that indeed, his perception of Yuri had changed from the time he met her in the hospital. She was infinitely lovelier now.

But the time for musings was over. Gather he courage, he opened his mouth to ask the question he had begun to consider for a few days now, when news of her location had reached him and he resigned himself to see her again.

"Yuri," he began.

"Yes?"

"There's a party, sort of, that my cousin is throwing, not too far from now. It's kind of a big deal, you know, and she wants me to be there. We're really close. But anyway, I really don't want to go alone, and I have no one else to ask, or no one else I'd rather ask. I mean, I know it's kind of sudden and unexpected, but I wanted to know if, maybe you'd—"

"Are you asking me to go accompany you to this party?" Yuri asked.

Yoshiro nodded. "Yes. Would you, please?"

Yuri paused. "No," she answered.

"Please, won't you?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Matsushita, but I don't even know you. It wouldn't be proper. Besides, I am only just returning from the hospital and I am a guest here and I have no money to buy clothes for such an event. Really, wouldn't you enjoy it more if you took someone you know better? Someone you like?"

"But I like you!" Yoshiro burst out, unable to stop himself. When he finished, he looked as shocked at himself as Yuri did of him.

"What?" Yuri breathed.

"I-I like you."

"But you don't even—"

"I know I don't know you. We're practically strangers."

"Practically?"

"Alright, we are strangers. But that can change if you'll just get to know me. Look, I can't control this; it's just how I feel. No matter how awkward this may be, I can't help it. I like you, that's all."

Yuri bit her lip. Oh, he was a nice guy, afterall. In the short time she had known him, he had always treated her with courtesy and respect. And in addition to that, he had saved her life before he even knew her name. This was terribly flattering; his confession of affection, and perhaps for once in her life, Yuri allowed her vanity to have the better of her.

She closed her eyes. "Alright," she sighed. "I'll go with you. But, it's not a date or anything. I'm not ready for that type of thing yet. But you've been kind to me, and everything. Think of this as me repaying you for saving my life. After this, we're even," Yuri said. "Ok?"

Yoshiro beamed at her, nodded fervently. "Yes, thank you. Thank you, very much. You won't regret it, I swear." He threw his arms around Yuri and hugged her tightly.

Yuri looked startled and quickly broke the embrace. "Mr. Matsushita!"

"Alright, alright, sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just a little excited," he said, blatantly understating his current condition. As he stood, he looked like he could have bounced off the walls. "Any I told you before," he added, as Yuri led him to the door, "call me Shi-kun, all my friends do."

"We're not exactly friends yet," Yuri said.

"I consider us as such, but if you don't, we will be soon," he replied.

Yuri laughed, opening the door. "Sure," she chuckled. "Good-bye, Mr. Matsushita."

"'Bye Yuri!" he called, walking down the road. Yuri closed the door, smiling.

"Well, well," came a familiar voice.

"Hello, Jane," Yuri responded.

"That was the guy from the hospital, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I knew he liked you. It was in his eyes, the way he looked at you, totally obvious," Jane said knowingly, her arms crossed in front of her. Yuri rolled her eyes. "Well you've done well for yourself, Yuri old girl, he's really handsome!"

"Jane!"

"Really, Yuri, you act so surprised. It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Well," Yuri considered, remembering Yoshiro's handsome features. "Yes, he is…"

"Uh huh…" Jane chided.

"But I can never look at another man the way I looked at Kiba, no matter how good-looking he is. My heart belongs to Kiba."

"But you're going on a date with hot stuff over there," Jane said, jerking her head in the direction of the door.

"It's not a date, I'm just repaying him for the favor he did me."

"Favor? He saved your life!"

"Which why I'm making this sacrifice! It's not a date."

"Uh huh, yeah sure," Jane said, grinning widely. "That's what they all say."

Yuri turned around and looked Jane squarely in the eyes. "I mean it." She said, turning back around and walking back down the hall into her room. She shut the door behind her, leaving Jane alone, the same grin plastered on her face.

* * *

"My dearest Shi-kun!" she cried, embracing him affectionately. "How is my dearest cousin?"

"I'm doing splendidly, I must say," he replied, sitting on his desk. "Do you remember me telling you I was having trouble finding someone to accompany me to your ball?"

"The biggest absurdity, Shi-kun dear, you have every single woman of the court at you beck and call. You see how they clamor over you. And yet you claim you can't find anyone who'll have you? Bah! You are simple too picky. I'll be surprised if you can ever find some to your liking, honestly, I—"

"Yes, yes," Yoshiro waved his hand impatiently to silence his cousin. "You remember when I told you that?"

"Why of course, you devastated me and told me you wouldn't attend my ball if you cold not find someone 'suitable'. Why do you ask?"

Yoshiro smiled brightly at his cousin. "Have you found someone?" She cried, noting Yoshiro's expression. He nodded smugly. "Oh, by all means, who is this young lady who warrants your approval?"

"Her name is Yuri Yamagata. I can't wait for you to meet her. Oh, she will win your heart just as she has stolen mine. She is the loveliest creature I ever beheld," Yoshiro sighed.

"She must be, look at the state you're in! Oh, my dear it suits for well! I am so glad you've found her! Then I shall expect you both at my ball, yes?"

"Indeed."

"Wonderful! If that is all, I really must be going, dear."

"Must you?" Yoshiro pleaded, wanting his cousin's company. It was so lonely at home, with only the maids and servants for company.

"Yes, yes, I am terribly busy with the planning for this. You know how important this is?"

"I do, I do."

"Then ta-ta for now, Love. I'll see you then, hmm?" She hugged her cousin tightly, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

"Bring my vehicle around," she called to the servant.

"Yes my lady," he replied, bowing.

Yoshiro waved his cousin good-bye as she entered her vehicle and drove away. Behind him, the head housekeeper stood, waving as well. She had worked for the family for decades and was well acquainted with Yoshiro and his entire family.

"The Lady Jagura looks in fine spirits today," she commented. "Did you inform her of your decision to attend the ball?"

"Yes, Nana (for so was his affectionate name for her). I told her."

"What a grand ball it shall be!"

"Indeed," he said, turning back to enter the mansion. "It shall."

* * *

So I decided to include a little more about Yoshiro's family. And I wrote Kiba and the gang into this chapter, so that should quell the Kiba hunger for a little while. He may or may not be in the next chapter, we'll see.

Kiba: You call that, being in the chapter? What was that? I had what, four lines?

Superninny-chan: More than that!

Kiba: Whatever. And that jerk's moving in on my woman! I'm not taking this!

Superninny-chan: Well you don't have much of a choice, now do you? I can either write you in, or not. And Yoshiro's only moving in on Yuri because you're not there to comfort her.

Kiba: That's because you don't write me in!

Superninny-chan: Oh yeah…so it is. Hmm, I guess I should reconsider a few things.

Kiba: I think you should.

Superninny-chan: Like yours and Yuri's wedding.

Kiba: Exactly, like mine and Yuri's—wait…WHAT?


	5. Presence

Author's Note: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome; I really didn't think people would like my writing, thank you all for your support! Like I said before, I write for you guys! So, Kiba will be in this chapter as well. How it'll happen, I don't know yet, I'm still trying to figure it out. Yes, when I write a chapter, I just sort of wing it. Lol, so let's get it started!

* * *

"Good-bye Yoshiro, thank you for coming," Yuri called, waving Yoshiro out the door.

"I told you, call me Shi-kun," he said, turning back.

"Yes, yes, I know," she said, waving her hands impatiently. "Maybe next time, now good-bye!" She shut door, leaving Yoshiro standing outside with an amused grin. He shook his head lightly and waved for his driver to bring the car around to him.

"Ugh!" Yuri cried, plopping down at the kitchen table. "Why on earth did I agree to go to that thing with him?"

"Because you wanted to do him a favor," Hitomi replied, tossing some chopped vegetables into a simmering skillet.

"And why would I want to do him a favor?"

"Uh, because—"

"Because I'm a chump, that's why!" Yuri finished. Throwing her arms lifelessly onto the table, she carelessly let her face drop into the table as well, groaning loudly. "I'm an idiot," she groaned, her voice muffled but still understandable, "the ball is in two days! And he just told me it is going to be a formal affair. Gowns, heels, jewelry—the whole nine yards! What am I going to do? I don't have anything to wear to something like that! I have no clothes other than that which you and Jane have bought me, and what I've been borrowing from you two. And I have no money!"

"Calm down, we'll think of something," Hitomi replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh no, you two have done enough for me. I'll just have to find a job and make tons of money in two days…" her voice grew slower as she spoke, gradually turning into another frustrated groan. "Oh god, I'm delusional!"

"Oh, relax," Hitomi replied. "And try this sauce," she said, handing a spoon to Yuri.

"No," Yuri replied. Then looking at Hitomi's startled expression she hurriedly added, "Oh, the sauce is great, I mean the whole ball thing. I'll just have to call him and tell him that I can't go and he'll have to find someone else."

"Yuri! Hey, Yuri!" Jane's calls from the livingroom cut into their conversation.

"What?" Yuri answered.

"The mail's here, come over here!"

"What for? I never get any mail."

"Ugh," Jane answered exasperatedly. "You've a package, now get your ass over here to open it, I want to see what it is!"

"So open it already, I'm talking to Hitomi," Yuri replied. Jane's head peeked into the kitchen, looking quite frustrated.

"I can't open your mail, it's yours, now get over here and open it."

Yuri sighed deeply and hoisted herself out of the chair she sat in. "I'm surprised at you Jane, I would've thought you would open it right away."

"Oh posh," Jane scoffed. "I have some pride."

Yuri laughed, walking into the livingroom. A long, fairly wide, and somewhat flat box lay on the coffee table. "Who could be sending me packages?" Yuri wondered aloud.

"Oh who cares? Just open it!" Jane cried.

Pulling Yuri over to the table, Jane shoved the package into her arms. Yuri sat on the couch, carefully opening the package. Inside was another box, the same size as the thicker, protective cardboard box. Yuri pulled the second box out of the larger one carefully, eyeing the large label on it with curiosity.

"What? Ooooooo," Jane exclaimed, staring at the box Yuri held. "I know that label, that brand I mean. It's really expensive, whom ever sent this to you must have a lot of money," Jane said, rubbing her index and middle finger with her thumb in a very suggestive manner.

Yuri shrugged and carefully began to open the package. Yuri pulled the layers of tissue paper inside apart, her eyes opening wide in shock. "Oh my—"

"Wow!" Jane exclaimed.

Yuri pulled the gown slowly out of the box, standing as she did so. "It's gorgeous," she breathed. It was a floor-length gown, an emerald green that matched Yuri's eyes perfectly, form fitting, with broad straps that would settle just below her shoulders. It was plainly adorned, but the unique cut, style, and quality of the fabric is what gave the gown its beauty.

"But who—" Yuri began.

"There's a note inside," Jane commented, noticing the small note that lay on the bottom of the box.

Folding the gown again carefully, Yuri took the note from Jane and opened it:

_"I believe you mentioned something about not having enough money to buy a gown to wear. Don't think I would let something like that stop you from coming with me; you promised you would. I saw it and couldn't help myself, the color reminds me of your beautiful eyes. I believe it should fit you, but if not, well, that can be easily remedied. Until next time,_

_Your dutiful admirer,_

_Yoshiro Matsushita."_

Yuri smiled despite herself. "Yoshiro," she murmured.

"What? Yoshiro sent you this?" Jane asked. "Wow, he must _really_ like you!" Jumping to her feet, Jane dashed into the kitchen, leaving Yuri alone, staring at the gorgeous gown. _"But why?"_ she thought.

"Guess what?" Yuri could hear Jane from the kitchen. The rest was incoherent murmurs until Yuri heard Hitomi's, "What?" Moments later, the two girls were in the livingroom ogling at Yuri's gown.

"Well it's the least he could do, what with all of his money and such," Hitomi noted, her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"I mean the guy's loaded," Hitomi replied. "Come on, don't tell me you didn't know," she said. Receiving blank stares in response, Hitomi sighed and continued, "His family owns some major corporation. He actually owns this city, and on top of that, he is of noble lineage. He is Jagura's first cousin, on his mother's side," Hitomi finished.

"Jagura?" Yuri gasped. "He's related to Jagura?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me? What's wrong?"

Yuri looked distressed. So he was Jagura's cousin, huh? _"Boy, you've really sunk low here, Yuri,"_ she thought. What would Kiba say if he knew? _"I wouldn't even speak to this guy if Kiba were here," _she thought. But Kiba wasn't there, he would never know. Still it felt like she was betraying Kiba by befriending someone who was related to the person who was causing him so much strife—besides, Yuri didn't like Jagura much herself.

* * *

"We're here."

"Where do we go now?" Tsume asked, crossing his arms in front of him. "Where do we begin?"

"We can start by looking for some food," Hige suggested hopefully.

"Would you stop thinking about your gut for once and focus on what's important for once?" Tsume snapped.

"Sorry, I can't focus on an empty stomach," Hige replied cheerfully. "Come on, Toboe and I can scrounge up some food while you and Kiba look for the entrance to Jagura's keep. We'll meet up back here, that alright with you?"

Finding argument a useless waste of time, Kiba hastily agreed, and he and Tsume left their separate way, leaving Hige and Toboe to find food.

* * *

"Yuri, he's here," Jane said, rapping on the door lightly. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," Yuri called. She put the finishing touches on her hair, making a note to thank Hitomi again for letting Yuri borrow her things.

"Done," she sighed, taking her purse into her hands. She took one last look into the mirror to examine herself. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but she was certainly happy at outcome. Yoshiro had impeccable taste—this dress suited her well; fit her like a glove. Her eyes shone brightly, made brighter by the fabric. A slight frown erased the smile from her face—if only Kiba were there to see her. Afterall, he was the only one she wanted to please. What was the use of looking good if he was not there to enjoy. "Ugh," she sighed, "I have got to stop thinking about him. It only depresses me and right now, I have to at least appear happy, even if I'm not."

With one last deep sigh, Yuri turned the knob and walked out. Yoshiro was waiting in the livingroom, talking to Jane and Hitomi. "And have her back at a reasonable hour, young man," Jane teased. She caught Yuri's approach from the corner of her eye and turned, smiling widely.

Noticing Jane's attention had shifted, Yoshiro turned in the same direction, his gaze immediately arrested by Yuri as she walked into the light of the livingroom. His mouth fell open, his eyes wide in admiration of her beauty. Yuri blushed slightly at his actions, nervously scratching at a nonexistent itch in the back of her neck.

"S-so, uh, I guess it fits," Yoshiro stuttered, realizing how stupid he must have looked, standing there with his mouth gaping open.

"I'll say," Jane answered loudly. Yuri smiled, lighting the whole room with the brilliance of her smile. Her long hair was held up in an elegant sort of bow, neatly kept out of her face save for a few select strands, "Just for style," Hitomi had said as she carefully pulled and tugged at Yuri's hair. "Almost done," Hitomi had said, adding the last few touches. Yuri's hair was elegantly adorned with tiny jewels that glittered and shone as she turned and walked. Yuri's milky white shoulders were bare, continuing gracefully from her swan-like neck, set with a simple necklace, borrowed from Jane.

"Oh Yuri, dear, you look like a picture!" Hitomi cried, rushing to Yuri's side. "Now, be careful with your hair, I don't want to see you coming back with it all over the place. I put too much work into it for that," she said, fussing over Yuri's hair, adjusting her dress.

"Come on," Yuri whined, squirming out of Hitomi's grasp. "It'll be fine. God, you sound like my mother," she sighed, grinning happily. She honestly appreciated the way Hitomi and Jane had fussed over her as she prepared for her outing. It reminded her of the way her mother used to fuss over her when she was small, scolding her vehemently when she tracked mud into the house or appeared with scuffed knees and torn dresses.

"Well," Yoshiro interrupted, clapping his hands together happily as he tore his eyes away from the way Yuri's dress so perfectly accented the delicate curve of her body, her shapely hips and tiny waist. "We'd better get going, or we'll be late."

"Right," Yuri nodded. Yoshiro extended his right arm, to which Yuri wrapped her left arm.

Jane and Hitomi waved happily from the door, Hitomi still giving Yuri tips on how to keep her hair in order and Jane making lovey-dovey gestures and acting like an all-around smart aleck kid. "Oh look Hitomi, our little girl is all grown up," she said in a mock-cry, drying nonexistent tears from her eyes.

"Oh grow up," Hitomi scoffed.

Jane laughed outright. "Have fun you two!" she called.

Yoshiro held Yuri's hand as she stepped into his vehicle, his chauffer holding the door open for the both of them. "You really do look stunning," he said, once inside.

"Thank you," Yuri answered, her tone distinctly hushed.

"Is something wrong?" Yoshiro asked, concern marring his joyful expression.

"No, I just feel a bit out of sorts today, I don't know what it is. Maybe I'm just nervous!" Yuri replied, her last statement sounding a bit hopeful. She knew why she felt out of sorts. As much as she wanted to forget the pain and the emptiness the thought of him left her with, Yuri couldn't help but feelKiba's presence with her. It should have been a welcome feeling, but the biting conviction that he would never again be with her in actuality was ever the more painful to endure because of it. But if it was so painful, why couldn't she help but feel this way? Why couldn't she help but see his face instead of Yoshiro's as he held the door? Why, even as Yoshiro spoke cheerfully of all the fun they would have, couldn't she stop thinking about him? Feel him next to her?

Why did Kiba feel so near?

* * *

"This is it," the boy said, pointing to the large chasm filled with what looked like large red wires. "You guys aren't seriously considering going in there, are you?"

"Yeah, we are," Kiba replied. He turned to Tsume, his expression resolute. He nodded, and they leapt into the chasm, gracefully leaping through it as it led them inside Jagura's keep.

* * *

"Please smile, Yuri," Yoshiro pleaded. "Please."

"I'm sorry, I'm being a terrible companion," Yuri apologized, looking down.

"No, no, don't feel badly. I just want you to have a good time. Just try to enjoy yourself. I know you probably aren't used to fancy affairs like this, and to tell you the truth, I've never gotten used to them, but they're not all that bad. Especially when you have someone nice to share them with," Yoshiro said, looking hopefully into Yuri's eyes. He held her hands in both of his, squeezing them tightly. "I promise you Yuri, tonight will be a night you will never forget."

The vehicle slowed and gradually came to a halt. Yuri could see nothing through the darkly tinted windows, so she waiting patiently inside with Yoshiro, clasping her purse tightly as Yoshiro drummed his fingers on his legs. "What—" Yuri began, but stopped abruptly as the door was slowly opened. Indicating for Yuri to wait, Yoshiro stepped out and walked around to Yuri's side, offering her his hand to assist her. Yuri's breath was caught in her chest as she stared up at the magnificent structure before her.

"It's so big," she breathed.

"That's my cousin for you," Yoshiro smirked. "Ever the show-off." Yuri smiled, chucking lightly. "That's more like it," Yoshiro said happily. "Finally I get I smile out of you." Yuri blushed. "Come on," Yoshiro said, once again offering Yuri his arm, "the night is young, and there are a few people I would like you to meet."

The large doors swung open as if of their own accord; Yuri felt like a princess of sorts, and very uncomfortable. They walked down a large scarlet, velvet carpet with gold embroidery. As she looked around, Yuri noticed the presence of many more people around them, some dressed as elegantly as Yuri, and others who appeared to be servants, politely ushering people into the ballroom.

The ballroom was a feast for the eyes, the opulence of which Yuri had never before seen nor seen since. Eyes followed Yuri and Yoshiro as men and women alike had their gaze arrested by the startling beauty of the girl whose arm was wrapped around Yoshiro's.

Yuri smiled nervously in return, ill-used to such scrutinizing gaze. _"But if I can survive Kiba's death-stare,"_ she thought, _"this should be a piece of cake."_ She smiled inwardly.

* * *

Outside, two young men were stealthily creeping the corridors of the castle, carefully checking behind every corner.

"You hear that?" the older one asked in a barely audible whisper.

The younger one turned, nodding grimly. "Sounds like people, lots of them."

"Let's go," the older one said, giving the corner one last check before darting out from behind it and silently running down the corridor in the direction of the voices. The younger man followed suit.

The two young men stopped suddenly, thrusting themselves into the shadows as a man walked past the corridor they were in. "Damn!" the older one cursed. They crept closer.

"I can smell her," the younger one said. "I can smell Cheza; she must be close."

"Right."

* * *

Back inside the ballroom, Yoshiro held Yuri tightly; basking in the appreciative stares his date was receiving. He smiled at everyone smugly, introducing Yuri to what seemed like every person in the room.

"This is Mr. Iyniski," he said gleefully, bringing Yuri to an elderly man. The man took Yuri's hand and kissed it, commenting on Yuri's beauty and Yoshiro's luck in finding her.

"Mr. Iyniski owns a large…" Yoshiro explained. Yuri nodded and smiled, seemingly paying attention. As Yoshiro began to lead her toward the entrance, to greet couples as they arrived, Yuri stopped, her eyes wide. "It's him!" she breathed.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Tsume demanded, turning back as he noticed Kiba's detachment. "We've got to find another way in, there are too many people here, come on."

Kiba did not move. He stood stock still, staring wide-eyed at the large entrance to the ballroom. The two wolves were carefully hidden in the shadows, but Kiba could distinctly see every person that entered the ballroom. In one direction, Kiba caught Cheza's scent growing stronger. But in the other, in the direction of the ballroom, Kiba caught another scent, familiar, welcome, loved. He must be dreaming, it smelled like her…

Yuri stared in the direction of the entrance. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, in the tips of her fingers, the depths of her soul. She was bound to him by love, how could she not feel his presence? But here, now, how could this be? Was it really that impossible?

"Yuri, are you alright?" Yoshiro asked. Yuri did not answer, only stared at the entrance, tears beginning to well up in he eyes—she could feel him more now, it had to be. It had to be Kiba, he was here, and she would find him…

"Kiba!" Tsume whispered urgently, shaking his friend's shoulder. "Kiba!"

"No, I must be dreaming," Kiba thought. He could hear Tsume's voice, in some far off distance, but he couldn't understand what Tsume was saying. But her scent, the smell of her hair filled his nostrils, driving all other scents away. And now he could see her, looking up at him in the throws of love and passion. She invaded his thoughts, his consciousness—he could feel her in his arms now—and he was lost.

Yuri wrenched her wrist from Yoshiro's grasp, moving desperately toward the door. God, she could almost touch him! She pushed people aside, tears trailing down her cheeks in her maddened dash for the door. "Kiba!" she cried.

"Yuri…" murmured. Her voice, it was near. She was here, she was, she was! Kiba moved, slowly at first, walking as if in a trance out of the shadows toward the entrance. Yes, her scent was getting stronger. He moved faster, recklessly…

"Yuri!" Yoshiro called as he chased after her—she was almost at the door…

"Kiba!" Tsume called, snatching at Kiba to stop him, afraid to give away their presence, but failing to do either. Kiba was almost at the entrance…

"Yuri!" he cried.

"Kiba!" she called.

"Yuri!"

"Kiba!"

* * *

Yeah I know, a cliffy. Sorry! I'm also very sorry about how long it took me to get this update up. I've been buried in homework lately. Oi! But I hope this satisfied you for now, and there was more Kiba, just like I promised. Wow, I was having a bit of trouble writing this one, so I hope it was up to scratch. Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	6. Closer

Author's Note: Sorry, so sorry for the delay guys! But thank you all for the reviews and amazing compliments. I've been looking forward to updating for a while and I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest. I'll try not to end this one in a cliffhanger, but there are not guarantees—we'll see how the plot flows along.

Kiba: What's that supposed to mean?

Little Zep: It means I don't know what I'm going to write yet.

Kiba: What? Well that seems like a pretty shotty way to repay your readers. Can't you at least assure them it will be a great chapter?

Little Zep: Ok…well, this is going to be a great chapter guys!

Kiba: Well that was "convincing," and how dare you compliment yourself! You're spineless, you know that?

Little Zep: What's with the attitude? Is it because Yuri went to the ball with Yoshiro?

Kiba: (kicks dirt) Maybe.

Little Zep: Is it because you know what I'm thinking of doing to you in the next couple of chapters?

Kiba: That we need to talk about (begins to drag Little Zep away).

Little Zep: Wait! I've got to finish this chapter first! Wait!

* * *

Yuri stopped dead in her tracks, staring dumbfounded into the hall just outside the ballroom. Her eyes widened and her hand came up to cover her mouth. She stumbled forward slightly as the tears welled up in her eyes began to flow down her face in a steady stream of mourning.

But she had been so sure.

"K-Kiba," she choked, her voice muffled from behind her hand. The hall was empty, free of any person. No Kiba, not even a hint of him. She shook her head in denial. No, he had to be there—he was hiding from her, trying to trick her and any minute now, he was going to burst out from behind one of the low-hanging draperies and soothe away all of her sorrow with his smooth voice and gentle caresses.

Nothing.

Yuri's legs began to quake, an objection to carrying the weight of her body any longer, and Yuri swayed slightly in her place. But it was all too much, this. Damn her heart for betraying Yuri and reminding her of the pain of her loss! Damn her mind for proving equally traitorous! It hurt so much, as if her soul were being wrenched out of her. Yuri clutched her womb—she was sure the baby could feel her pain too—closing her eyes as she began to sob freely. Her head came down, Yuri balled her hands into fists and uttered a cry of such pain and sadness it must have left the heavens in tears. It left her empty, not sad anymore, not anything.

Yuri finally gave up and let her legs give way under her, hoping she would lose consciousness on her way to the floor. Yuri waited for the impact, to feel the cold hard marble floor beneath her, but it did not come. Instead a pair of strong arms and a soft embrace caught Yuri and enclosed her sobbing body in its warmth and comfort. Yuri did not look up to see Yoshiro's bewildered expression or the deep concern and sadness expressed in his visage thereafter. Yuri only lost her self in his arms, crying without remorse and without restraint, finding solace in the darkness closing in on her.

Feeling Yuri's body go slack, Yoshiro looked down at her face—she was unconscious. Yoshiro took Yuri into his arms and walked down the hall. "Cousin has not yet made her appearance," he thought. The worst thing to do now was go back inside the ballroom. That would only create a scandal. It was bad enough as is, everyone having witnessed Yuri's unexplained behavior as she ran out of the ballroom like a madwoman. It was a good thing her had been coming here to visit his cousin for years and thus knew the mansion very well. He took the short cuts he used to take as a child when he wanted to avoid his cousin's wrath after spilling food on one of her expensive dresses.

* * *

Tsume slammed Kiba to the ground, pinning him by the shoulders, his white gleaming fangs hovering only inches from Kiba's throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kiba growled, trying to fight Tsume off.

"I should ask you the same thing," Tsume spat back. "What was that little show I just witnessed?"

Kiba scoffed. "What are you talking about?" He struggled against Tsume again. "Let me go!" He cried urgently. He needed to get free. Tsume had pulled Kiba away at the last moment, when Yuri's scent had been closest—if he didn't get free soon, he would miss her.

"Don't act like you don't know! You were thinking about her, I heard you say her name under your breath."

"So what if I was?" Kiba said.

"Get a hold of yourself, man! She's gone, accept that! She isn't coming back, ever!"

"You're wrong!" Kiba found a weak spot in Tsume's stance and heaved Tsume off him, jumping to his feet immediately after. "She's here, I can feel it. Her scent, I know her scent and I can smell it nearby and nothing, nothing is going to stop me from finding her." Kiba turned his back on Tsume, only to run into a group of four armed guards.

"Kiba!" Tsume called. Kiba jumped back, bracing himself to fight. In the intermittent struggle Kiba and Tsume were split up, Kiba running down one corridor with a group of guards in hot pursuit, while Tsume slipped passed the guards behind another pair of large double doors.

* * *

Yoshiro laid Yuri's head gently on a soft feather-filled pillow. Covering her with a blanket, Yoshiro sat at the edge of the bed and watched her. "I suppose I brought this on myself," he murmured, "flaunting you about like a trophy. I've certainly made an ass of myself." He sighed heavily and shook his head. He stood and headed for the door, then stopped, reconsidering. "No, no, if you're up here what's the point of my going back to the ball?" He took a seat in a large, comfortable-looking leather chair. "Not that I'm looking forward to going back there. Oh, I can see it all now, the smirks, the pointing, listening to their snide comments—I think it's safe to say my fun is over for tonight."

He snuggled into the chair, preparing for a nap. "But I certainly hope you wake up soon and compose yourself. Cousin will want to see you and she doesn't like to be disappointed." Yoshiro scrunched up his nose in anticipation of what was sure to be a troublesome night. He looked at Yuri's face once more, the portrait of serenity as she slept, and frowned.

What could have made her act in such a manner? She had gone insane by all accounts, if only for at brief interval of time. Why? Yoshiro recounted the manic scene, step by step. Yuri wrenched her self from his grasp and began her made dash for the door. She was crying and yelling incoherently for the most part, but from amongst her yells, Yoshiro distinctly remembered the utterance of a name.

"An interesting name, Kiba," Yoshiro muttered. He would have to find out all he could about Kiba.

* * *

As Yoshiro and Yuri slept soundly in the floor above, Tsume and Kiba were split up, Jagura's guards in the city outside were chasing Toboe, and Hige was fighting the torment of his lost memories and large collar.

Kiba rested for a moment, having fought off the group of soldiers chasing him. He leaned his back against the wall and sighed. Letting his head fall forward, Kiba thought about what had happened the last few minutes. "_I must have gone crazy," _he thought. "I actually believed Yuri was here." He shut his eyes tightly, trying to erase from his mind the image of Yuri's face. "Damn it," he whispered. "I can't fight it, I can't. If she's gone now she was here, I know it. I could practically taste her kisses and smell her hair and…" That wasn't helping; it only made him want her more. But he had to compose himself.

"You're here for a reason, damn it," he said to himself. "You're here to rescue Cheza. You're here because you need Cheza to get to paradise, because she's the key to unlocking paradise, because paradise is the most important thing to all wolves and to you." His hands formed into fists, tightly clenched, his nail digging into the palms of his hands. _"That's not true,"_ he thought. Paradise used to be the most important thing to him, but not any more. He had found something even more important—or rather, someone.

Yuri was more important to him than anyone or anything. She was all that mattered to him. But she was gone; she left him so he could pursue his dream. Now Kiba found himself wondering if there really was a paradise for wolves, something he had never before doubted. He had found his paradise, in Yuri's arms.

"No," he shook his head. "No, there is a paradise, I've believed that my whole life. Paradise is the one thing that has kept me going all these years; I can't give up on it now. There is a paradise and I will find it, no matter what. I will find Paradise and when I do, I will return. I'll come back and, search the heavens if I need to, but I will come back for her. ThisI vow.

"I will return for Yuri, and you and I will be together, with nothing to pull us apart ever again, in Paradise."

The sound of approaching footsteps put an end to Kiba's repose. Quickly glancing around the corner, Kiba saw the approach of another group of Jagura's soldiers.

Kiba smirked.

His fire was back. That indescribable passion burning within him had returned with added vigor. He had a purpose once more, the most important one he had ever had. He was doing this not only for the sake of paradise anymore; he had something to drive him once again. A vision of Yuri swam into his mind's eye once again.

He welcomed it this time.

* * *

Thank you all for supporting my writing and myself! I know I don't update very often, but I am always very pleased to read reviews on my work! So again, a special thank you to the wonderful reviewers who take the time to make my day!

Author's Comments:

To j-pauper:

I can't tell you how much I enjoyed your review! Let's see, you posted a review for chapter 15 (I believe that's the final chapter) of _The Lily's Path_, the prequel to this story. So, once you read up to this point you'll be able to read this message and know just how much I appreciate your comments! You have my sincerest gratitude for your review. It was thorough and…wonderful! You critiqued my writing as well as the story and I truly appreciate that. I hope to hear from you again! Thank you and I hope you're enjoying _Last Scene_ and continue to enjoy my work!

To leeleesan:

Great to hear from you again! You must be my most devoted reviewer! Thank you so much for sticking by me and my writing! Well as you can see, no I haven't given up on this story. I've just been mind-bogglingly busy for the past few weeks. I've been out of town a lot, on and off and I haven't had time to just sit in front of the computer and let my muse take over. So inspiration is at a low but I'm working hard to please you and the rest of my readers! Thanks again for the great review—always great to hear from you!

To fangsire:

Yes yes, a cliffhanger! I know, I can't stand them when I read them but it sure is fun to write them! Go ahead call me a hypocrite. I know I am! Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you liked the latest chapter and thanks loads for your review!


End file.
